


who broke the coffee machine?!

by Blindingabel



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28141044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blindingabel/pseuds/Blindingabel
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans, Senne De Smet/Zoë Loockx
Kudos: 19





	who broke the coffee machine?!

It was deadly silent no one made a sound everyone standing in the kitchen around the table and in the middle a broken coffee machine.

With crossed arms and a scowl on his face Senne broke the silence "who broke the coffee machine ? Im not mad. i just want to know" everyone stared at eachother and no one answered him without missing a beat zoe replied" I did. I broke it." senne knew this was untrue.

"no you didnt. Milan ?" " dont look at me " milan said but turned towards robbe "look at robbe" while starting him down suspiously. " what ? " robbe said " i didnt break it " milan stepped closer to him " huh thats weird how dis you know it was broken" with a confused and sightly annoyed robbe replied "Because it’s sitting right in front of us and..... it’s broken!" milan moved closer to robbes face as robbe leaned away from him landing on sander chest " suspisous" milan replied " no its not".

Zoe didnt wanted to start an arugment and wanted to dissolve the situation "All right, let’s not fight. I broke it, let me pay for it Senne." Senne felt more anguere and with a firm voice he said "No. Who broke it?" Milan turns his head and surveys the room looking at each person before landing on sander with a whisper he said "Senne, sanders been awfully quiet…" Sander confused why he was getting accused he pushed robbe aside and moved into milans personal space " REALLY L?!".

\- - - - -

Senne turns around after watching sander being pulled out of kitchen by robbe as he was yelling at milan.

" I broke it. I burned my hand so I punched it. I predict ten minutes from now, they’ll be at each other’s throats with warpaint on their faces and a pig head on a stick. Good. It was getting a little chummy around here"


End file.
